Barret Wallace
Summary Barret Wallace is one of the protagonists in Final Fantasy VII, with minor appearances in the rest of the Compilation. Formerly a coal miner in the town of Corel, Barret's life would take a turn for the worse with the arrival of the Shinra Electric Power company and their plans to build a reactor and plans for a new kind of fuel. One day, a sudden explosion in the facilities led Shinra to use Corel as a scapegoat, labelling them as terrorists and destroy the town and their people. Barret lost his wife and best friend, Dyne, in the event, having his right arm horribly wounded as well. Taking Marlene, Dyne's orphaned baby daughter, with him, Barret had a Gatling Gun installed in his arm and headed to the city of Midgar, where Shinra's headquarters were located, to get his revenge on the people that took everything from him. There he would establish AVALANCHE, an anti-Shinra extremist group with the mission of saving the Planet of the company's technology and the damages it caused. Barret would later join forces Tifa Lockhart who also had her own vendetta, who in turn would recruit the help of Cloud Strife a former member of Shinra's elite private military, SOLDIER. However, the encounter with Cloud and his own struggle against Shinra would uncover a threat to the Planet far bigger than the company ever was. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | High 6-A to 4-B Name: Barret Wallace Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: 35 (FFVII) | 37 (Advent Children) | 38 (Dirge of Cerberus) Classification: Human, AVALANCHE Leader Powers and Abilities: |-|Inherent and Equipment= Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Expert Marksman; Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat; Energy Manipulation (can empower his attacks with Spirit Energy when using Limit Breaks for greater power and different effects: Energy Projection via Big Shot, Mind Blow, Satellite Beam and Catastrophe); Attack Boost in the form of raw damage boost (via Limit Breaks, which are stated to reach power much greater than the usual capabilities of the user) and additional effects: Energy Depletion (via Mindblow), Explosion Manipulation (via Grenade Bomb), Instant Death (via Hammer Blow) and Minor Danmaku (via Angermax); Non-Physical Interaction (able to hurt and defeat the ghost and souls of the fallen Gi Tribe); Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-High, the pieces of Jenova, even cells, destroyed by the party are gone for good and can't be used for the Reunion to rebuild Jenova's body) and Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. Can permanently kill Jenova and her pieces, who aside from being extremely durable is able to regenerate from single cells, as well as survive as long as just her cells remain, through which she can enforce her will, even through other people injected with them. Additionally, can permanently finish off the souls and spectres of the Gi Tribe). Resistance to Banishment (despite entering the Planet's Core within the Lifestream itself, Barret was not taken forcefully taken from the living world); Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (his mind has grown strong enough to not collapse nor be eroded under the weight of the Spirit Energy of the Lifestream); Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (his spirit was not forcefully diffused nor reabsorbed by the Lifestream); Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (his physical body wasn't absorbed nor was dissolved by the Lifestream to retake his Spirit Energy); Corruption (Types 2 and 3, despite immense exposure to Spirit Energy, on several occasions, he never became a Makonoid. Additionally, was unaffected by Jenova's Virus despite confronting her directly); Extreme Heat and Extreme Radiation (withstood Sephiroth's Supernova); Mind Reading, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis and Possession (by the time of their spiritual battle, he had grown strong enough to resist Sephiroth's mental abilities); Power Mimicry and Power Absorption (Limit Breaks are born from the user's Spirit Energy, which shapes their mind and soul, and cannot be copied or imitated, the sole exception being Zack who is acknowledged as an unusual case, and even then creates a variant of the original move). |-|Equipment= Statistics Amplification (with the Missing Score, which increases Barret's physical attack several times the more the Materia he has equipped have grown). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (which also protects Barret from Acid Manipulation); Paralysis Inducement; Sleep Inducement; Blindness; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Curse Manipulation; Power Nullification (of magical, spiritual, physical and mental abilities); Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Mode Inducement; plus additional resistance to Empathic Manipulation (thanks to the Ribbon he wears in honor to Aerith, Barret is protected from most of the game's Status Ailments). |-|Magic= Magic; Summoning (of small meteorites via the Comet Spells); Matter Manipulation (via Flare, which creates an explosion of heat by colliding the targets atoms); Energy Projection (via Ultima); Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth and Gravity variety); Death Manipulation (via Death); Durability Negation (via the Demi/Gravity spells); Healing (via the Cure spells and FullCure), Purification (Type 3, via Poisona and Esuna) and Regeneration (Mid-Low via Regen); Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (the Barrier, MBarrier and Shield effects reduce damage instead of blocking attacks); Attack Reflection (via Reflect). Time Manipulation (via Haste, Slow and Stop); Poison Manipulation (via the Bio spells); Size Reduction (via Mini); Transmutation into Frogs (via Toad); Statistics Reduction (both the Frog and Small status reduce the enemy’s offensive capabilities); Power Nullification (via DeBarrier and DeSpell, as well as the Silence and Frog status); Sleep Inducement (via Sleepel); Petrification (side effect of Break); Limited Madness Manipulation (via Confu and a side-effect of Tornado); Berserk Inducement (via Berserk); Limited Teleportation (via Exit, only allows to escape from battles); Dimensional Banishment (via Remove). Resistance to: Healing and Regeneration Negation (by the time of their final battle, his Healing Magic works despite Sephiroth’s nullification). Additionally, can grant himself resistance to all the Status Ailments he can resist via equipment and Materia combinations (via Resist, though this spell prevents the user from healing negative conditions already inflicted on them), as well as to the Elemental Damage he can access through Materia and Physical Damage (of slashing, piercing, blunt force and gunfire kind; via Shield, however, the spell will prevent the user from healing themselves outside of regeneration). Several of his spells cannot be reflected by shields or barriers. |-|Summon= Summoning (of Summoned Beasts); Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Summons draw enemies into a different dimension to unleash their attacks); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Ifrit and Phoenix), Absolute Zero Cold (via Shiva), Lightning (via Ramuh), Earth (via Titan), Water via (Leviathan), Holy (via Alexander) and Multi-Elemental (Kujata attacks with Lightning, Ice, Fire and Earth in succession, Typhon does it at once, while the sorcerers of the Knights of the Round use the latter three elements); Energy Projection and Matter Manipulation (via Bahamut, Neo Bahamut and Bahamut ZERO, whose respectives Megaflare, Gigaflare and Teraflare, each attack stronger than the previous one, are more powerful versions of the Flare spell, and trigger a fusion reaction upon impact); Instant Death (via Odin); Spatial Manipulation (King Arthur's finishing strike in Knights of the Round destroys the dimension where the enemy had been taken to); Status Effect Inducement via Hades (Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Confusion, Silence Inducement, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Reduction, Time Slowdown and Paralysis Inducement) and Choco/Mog (Time Stop); Durability Negation (Bahamut, Neo Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO, Typhon and Knights of the Round ignore the defenses of any enemy). |-|Commands= Damage Boost (via Deathblow); Transmutation (via Morph); Body Puppetry (via Manipulate); Information Analysis (via Sense); Limited Power Mimicry (via Mime to herself and her allies); Death Manipulation (via Flash). Additionally, can attack from two to four times almost simultaneously (via 2x-Cut and 4x-Cut) or attack a wide area beyond her normal reach (via Slash-All); can cast two different Spells or Summons simultaneously (via W-Magic and W-Summon, respectively). |-|Enemy Skills= Limited Power Mimicry (Enemy Skill allows the user to learn some abilities from enemies); Elemental Manipulation of different varieties: Fire (via Beta), Lightning (via Trine), Water (via Aqualung) and Multi-Elemental (Magic Breath deals Fire, Ice and Lightning damage at once); Death Manipulation (via Death Sentence); Durability Negation (via Pandora's Box); Healing and Type-3 Purification (via White Wind and Angel Whisper); Defensive Statistics Amplificaction (via Dragon Force); Time Acceleration and Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (via Big Guard); Status Effect Inducement via Bad Breath: Poison Manipulation, Confusion, Silence Inducement, Size Reduction, Transmutation into Frogs and Sleep Inducement, the latter two are also inflicted via Frog Song; Energy Absorption (via Magic Hammer). Can grant himself Resistance to Death Manipulation (via Death Force). |-|Support= Attack Boost of two kinds: additional effects via Elemental Attacks of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which grants the user different attributes when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and Status Effect Inducement of the Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Berserk Inducement, Limited Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Minimization, Silence Inducement, Time Slowdown, Time Stop and Instant Death variety (via the Added Effect Materia, which allows the user to inflict several Status Ailments when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and raw power boost via Magic Attack Boost (via MP Turbo); Life Absorption (via HP Absorb) and Energy Absorption (via MP Absorb); Instinctive Reaction of different varieties: Counterattacking (via Counter Attack or Counter, Magic Counter and Final Attack linked with certain offensive Materia), Automatic Healing (via Magic Counter or Final Attack linked with a healing Materia, or the Life or Phoenix Materia to save the user from near death), Automatic Follow-Up (via Added Cut) and Instinctive Initiative (via First Strike); Enhanced Awareness and Stealth (via Pre-Emptive, which allows to sneak on and attack enemies by surpise and prevents the user from being ambushed or being caught off-guard); Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Vision and Underwater Breathing (via Underwater, which lets the user survive and fight with no problem at the bottom of the ocean). Additionally, can use the same Spell or Summon four times at once at half power (via Quadra Magic, except for Knights of the Round); can turn the single-targeting of several of Commands and Spells into an Area of Effect (via the All and Mega All Materia); regular attacks can reach a few meters beyond their actual physical reach (via the Long Range Materia). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which protects the user from different elements when linked with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); Status Effect Inducement which includes Poison Manipulation (as well as Acid Manipulation); Sleep Inducement; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Power Nullification; Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Inducement; Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Death Manipulation (via Added Effect, which protects the user from different ailments when combined with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); as well as to Extreme Pressure (via Undertwater, which prevents the user from being affected by the conditions of the bottom of the ocean). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Contributed to the defeats of Jenova and Safer Sephiroth) | Multi-Continent level to Solar System level (Summons range between these levels of power, starting with the likes of Ifrit, who is stated to capable of burning down the entire world, through the level of those comparable to Typhon, and closing with Knights of the Round who are superior to Bahamut Fury whose pocket dimension is large enough to contain a star and several planets) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At his peak he's comparable to Cloud Strife and is capable of keeping pace with Safer Sephiroth, who is far stronger than Bahamut Fury) | Likely Massively FTL+ (The stronger Summons should be comparable to Bahamut SIN, who could fight the party in their weakened state, and superior to Bahamut Fury) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be physically comparable to Tifa, who can easily lift monsters many times her size like the Weapons) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Capable of injuring Safer Sephiroth. Some of his abilities and Materia combinations ignore durability) | Multi-Continent Class to Solar System Class (Summons range between these levels of power, with the Knights of the Round being stronger than Bahamut Fury) Durability: Solar System level (withstood Sephiroth's Supernova) | Likely Solar System level (Higher tier Summons should be superior to Bahamut Fury and comparable to Bahamut SIN, who resisted a weakened Cloud's regular attacks but fell to his Limit Breaks. However, Barret's Summons simply attack and retreat, so durability may not be relevant) Stamina: Very high. As seen in the assault to the Shinra HQ, Barret can fight through hordes of monsters and other powerful beings, such as SOLDIER members, combat machines and bioweapons continuously without signs of exhaustion. Later he would go on to face off exponentially stronger enemies such as Jenova and Sephiroth himself without real exhaustion. Range: Hundreds of meters with gun arms and hand-cannons, much higher with Materia. Standard Equipment: Barret_Wallace.jpg|Barret in Advent Children, with his new prosthetic hand. BarretMarleneCG.jpg|Barret with his adopted daughter, Marlene. The ribbon can be seen on his left forearm. |Barret and Marlene in Aerith's Church, looking at her flowers. Barret-ffvii-battle.png|Barret's Battle Model in Final Fantasy VII, with the Gatling Gun equipped. Barret2-FFVIIAC.jpg|Barret's Gatling Gun in Advent Children. BarretDoC.jpg|Barret's Gatling Gun in Dirge of Cerberus. FF7_Ribbon.png|The Ribbon's original design in Final Fantasy VII. Gatling_Gun_FF7.png|Artwork of Barret's initial Gatling Gun. Missing_Score_FF7.png|Artwork of the Missing Score. MissingScore-ffvii-barret.png|In-game model of the Missing Score in Final Fantasy VII. Barret_Materia_Menu.jpg|Barret Materia Menu. Materia Types.jpg|Materia types, including the unique Holy and Meteor. MateriaAC.JPG.jpg|Cloud's Materia collection in Advent Children. Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj, a remnant of Sephiroth, absorbs Materia directly in his arm. *'Gatling Gun:' Barret's initial weapon. A Gatling gun installed directly in his arm, which was obtained from a scientist who declared that it was fitting for Barret given how his hatred and desire for revenge on Shinra had clouded everything else in his mind and life. *'Missing Score:' Barret's Ultimate Weapon, mysteriously found in on the Sister Ray cannon during the Midgar Raid. This hand-cannon shoots a single explosive blast that draws power from the Materia slotted in it, becoming considerably stronger the more they have grown. *'Ribbon:' A red ribbon Barret keeps tied in his left wrist, in honor to his fallen friend, Aerith. The Ribbon has a mysterious power that protects its wearer from all of the game's Status Ailments. *'Transforming Gatling:' A new prosthetic arm Barret is seen with in Advent Children, presumably received by the same doctor who gave him his first Gatling Gun arm. Unlike his previous hand cannons, this weapon can transform between a large and powerful machine gun or a dexterous robotic hand which Barret can use for everyday activities. *'Materia:' Rarely, the Spirit Energy of Lifestream may be particularly abundant in an area on the Planet's surface, and for years it can concentrate in that certain spot to then condense and crystalize, eventually becoming Materia. In the modern day, the Shinra Electric Power Company artificially manufactures Materia through their extraction of Mako, the term they've given to the Spirit Energy they've extracted through reactors. Contained in it is the wisdom of the Cetra, an ancient race who were spiritually connected to the Planet and knew how to access its powers. Materia allows the access to this knowledge to be able to call upon those powers, just like the Cetra did, in many different ways, most notably Magic. There are different kinds of Materia, represented by different colors: green (Magic), red (Summoning), yellow (Commands), blue (Support) and purple (Independent). Materia can be equipped in many different ways: Cloud and the party slot them into their weapons and armor, Vincent can additionally put them in keychains attached to his guns, Zack can carry up to six in his person, while the Remnants of Sephiroth, due to their nature, can absorb them directly into their bodies. Intelligence: Above average. While Barret may seem simple-minded at times and can make rash decisions due to his short temper, he can be a surprisingly thoughtful and down to earth individual. He efficiently led the second incarnation of AVALANCHE in successful missions against Shinra, and the company saw them as a genuine threat that required extreme measures to be dealt with. Though he initially had trouble working with Materia, Barret eventually would become an adept user, with his most powerful weapon even having a mechanism that required to be well synchronized with them. By the end, he had become an experienced warrior that had faced all sort of enemies, capable of easily defeating the 1st Class members of Shinra's elite military, SOLDIER, as well as the Planet's most fearsome creatures. Weaknesses: Barret must be pressed in a battle to use his Limit Breaks, so most of the time he can't use them right away or in succession. He is also brash and easily provoked if the right buttons are pushed, such as his previous crimes or his fallen AVALANCHE comrades. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Limit Breaks= Limit Breaks are powerful special moves Barret can perform in battle. All living beings have a portion of the Spirit Energy that flows through the Lifestream in themselves, when this energy raises to its limit it eventually aligns and overflows allowing to go beyond the user's normal capabilities and reach a much greater power, just as their name indicate. Limit Breaks are affected by emotions, intense ones such as rage can lead to attaining the state to use these moves much faster than usual. A proof of their power can be seen in Cloud's battle against Bahamut SIN: his regular attacks did little more than annoy the Summoned Beast, however his Braver Limit Break could scar its face and knock it off the air, sending it plummeting to the ground, while Climhazzard could destroy Bahamut with a single-use. Level 1: *'Big Shot:' Barret charges his Spirit Energy into a large sphere that takes an orange color, before releasing it in a shingle shot. *'Mind Blow:' Similar to Big Shot, however, the sphere takes a pale blue color and instead of dealing physical damage, the target's magic power and energy are completely depleted. Level 2: *'Grenade Bomb:' Barret aims his gun and the trigger, instead of shooting ammo, instantly creates an explosion at the enemy's location, covering a big area. *'Hammer Blow:' Barret charges at the enemy and crushes them with his left hand, leaving a trace of dark blue Spirit Energy, killing them instantly. Level 3: *'Satellite Beam:' Barret points at enemies and crosshairs lock on them before he makes some signals and several beams of energy fall from the sky destroying the area where they were. *'Angermax:' Barret shoots a massive barrage of bullets at much higher speeds at all enemies. Level 4: *'Catastrophe:' Barret gun apparently overheats as it fills with Spirit Energy before he jumps high above and unleashes a large laser to continually strike all enemies. |-|Magic= Accessed through the Green Materia, this allows the wielder to access the wisdom of the Ancients, the Cetra, and the connection they shared with the Planet to use its powers and manifest all sort of incredible powers. These can range from offensive manipulation of the elements, to support effects and even powerful healing abilities. While each Magic Materia normally allows the use of a specific set of spells (such as Lightning allowing to use Bolt, Bolt2 or Bolt 3; or Mystify granting Berserk and Confu, both mind affecting spells), there exists the Master Magic Materia, which grants the user every spell in existence with the exception of the one of a kind Holy and Meteor. Notable spells include: Offensive: *'Fire3 (Firaga), Ice3 (Blizzaga), Bolt3 (Thundaga) and Quake3 (Quaga):' Very high-level elemental magic that conjures their respective elements for a powerful attack to strike a single enemy or a wide area. *'Bio3 (Bioga):' The user cast large bubbles of venomous liquids that drown the enemy to inflict heavy damage and leave them poisoned. *'Demi3 (Graviga):' A powerful gravity well is created to drag and crush enemies within it. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Comet2 (Cometeor):' Calls forth several small meteors from outer space to strike the enemy four times. This spell cannot be reflected. *'Death:'A spell that conjures a Grim Reaper to instantly kill an opponent. This spell can affect robotic enemies and ghosts unless they explicitly resist instant death. *'Tornado:' A spell that creates a powerful twister on an opponent. May inflict confusion. *'Freeze:' A sudden cold surrounds an enemy and then they’re instantly encased in ice, freezing its surrounding area as well. May inflict Stop. *'Break:' Rock is materialized around the opponent and proceeds to crush them, turning them into stone as well. May inflict Petrification. *'Flare:' The user causes a nuclear reaction by making the atoms of the target collide with each other, resulting in a powerful explosion of extreme heat to completely incinerate an opponent. *'Ultima:' The most powerful Black Magic Spell in the story after Meteor itself. A massive energy wave that strikes a wide area for non-elemental damage. The spell cannot be reflected. Healing: *'Cure3 (Curaga):'The user can restore a large amount of health to themselves or their whole party. *'FullCure:' An incredibly powerful healing spell that will restore to full health the user or one of their allies. Cannot be reflected. *'Regen:' An assist spell that allows the user to gradually recover health over time automatically. The speed of the regeneration may vary depending on the speed of the target's time, under the Haste status it's doubled, under Slow it's halved and under Stop the regeneration halts until time flows again. *'Life2 (Arise):' Healing magic that brings back a critically wounded ally from near death and restores them to full health. *'Esuna:' Powerful healing spell that cures all status ailments except for Doom, Slow and Stop. Support: *'Haste:' This spell doubles the speed of the time of the user or their allies. *'Wall:' A powerful defensive magic that grants the effect of both Barrier and MBarrier at once, halving both physical and magical damage. *'Reflect:' Casts a magical barrier that reflects all non-physical attacks at the enemy, even those which aren't specifically magic unless they have barrier piercing properties. Will activate four times before wearing off. *'Shield:' An extremely powerful defensive magic that protects the user from all elemental damage they can access through Materia, as well as all physical damage from slashes, gunfire, stabbing and blunt force. However, the spell prevents the user from healing themselves outside regeneration and wears off after a while. *'Resist:' Another powerful defensive spell. The user locks their current state, preventing any status effect from affecting them, but also from having those already inflicted on them being healed. Temporary beneficial boosts can wear off under this condition. Distruption: *'Slow:'This spell halves the speed of the opponent’s time, cutting their overall speed altogether by half. *'Stop:'A spell that stops the time of an opponent, effectively freezing them and leaving them helpless. *'Sleepel (Sleep):'A spell that instantly puts an enemy to sleep. *'Toad:' A spell that turns enemies into helpless frogs, reducing their Physical Attack and leaving them unable to use any abilities outside normal attacks and items. *'Mini:'This spell reduces the size of the opponent and their physical power is lowered to the point they deal almost no damage. *'Silence:'Disables the use of the voice, preventing the use of any ability that requires sound, words or vocal commands, such as Magic, Summoning, Singing, Prayers, Speechcraft, etc. *'Berserk:' The enemy is induced into a state of rage where all they can do is relentlessly use physical violence, unable to use any special abilities. Their attack is increased by x1.5. *'Confu (Confuse):' A spell that interferes with the mind of the opponent, leaving it in a chaotic state, only able to attempt to fight by using abilities and doing actions at random without rhyme or reason. *'DeBarrier:' A spell that can disable most barriers and shields, even if they aren’t magical in nature, so long as they aren’t physical. Cannot be reflected. *'DeSpell (Dispel):' This spell can disable any magical or special modifications the enemy grants himself, even barriers like those disabled by DeBarrier, however modifications to statistics are unaffected unless they are a special state or status. Cannot be reflected and can work on both beneficial and detrimental modifications. Other: *'Escape:' A spell to flee from battle. The caster teleports their allies and themselves away from danger. *'Remove (Dezone):' A powerful, recurring spell in the series that has been stated to send opponents into another dimension, until Final Fantasy V revealed said dimension is the Rift itself. A portal is opened, and the opponent is dragged away from the battlefield. Cannot be reflected. |-|Summons= Called by the Red Materia, this Materia allows the user to summon otherworldly entities who take their opponents into an alternate dimension where they unleash a devastating attack. The attacks of all summons share two common traits: they target all enemies, and cannot be reflected. Most Red Materia may call only the Summoned Beast they're named after, however, the Master Summon Materia allows the user to call any Summon they desire. The list of Summons include: Elemental: *'Alexander – Judgment:' Calls the ancient sacred mechanical giant from beneath the earth who blasts the enemies with a beam of holy light. *'Ifrit - Hellfire:' A pillar of fire violently burst from the ground and a roaring demon flies up from the eruption. For a moment he stares at the enemy as flames ignite from his mouth. He leans forward and his whole body is engulfed in a fire before charging at full speed at foes, going through them and leaving a massive inferno behind. *'Kujata - Tetra Disaster:' Suddenly a massive storm of red lightning bolts strike down on enemies, before turning into a cold that encases them into a giant block of ice, which shatters and the fragments become flames that engulf and burn the opponents, before receding and gathering in front of the enemies. Suddenly, from the flames, a huge bull-like beast appears and slams the ground with its forelegs creating violent shockwaves that strike the opposing party, before disappearing. *'Leviathan – Tidal Wave:'The great serpent of the sea emerges from a sphere of water and calls a massive wave to consume all enemies. *'Phoenix – Phoenix Flame:' Summons the undying bird from its flames, born from a single tear, to emit its searing light and burn away all enemies, reviving all fallen as well. *'Ramuh - Judgment Bolt:' Lightning bolts strike in a single point from where a cliff raise far above the ground. The figure of an old robbed sage appears atop of the rock formation, who points to the sky with his staff and causes a thunderstorm to fall on all enemies. *'Shiva - Diamond Dust:' As the snow gently falls, a maiden slowly descends along with it in the middle of light from above. Raising her hand the snow gathers in her fingers and, with a gesture, sends a barrage of ice shards that subjects the area around enemies to Absolute Zero temperatures, violently freezing them. *'Titan - Anger of the Land:' A mass of ground suddenly bursts up and a giant bursts through the earth. He slams his hands against the floor and lifts the earth itself to turn it over on the enemies, crushing them. Status Inducing: *'Choco/Mog - DeathBlow!!:' A speedy Chocobo charges at the enemy at full speed as its hot-blooded Moogle partner on its mount, cheers on it. Both violently crash the opposing party causing the Moogle to fall of dazed from the impact before its Chocobo friend picks it up and runs off. This attack inflicts Stop on enemies. *'Choco/Mog - Fat Chocobo:' When summoning with this Red Materia there is a slim chance that instead of the Chocobo and Moogle team, this Chubby Chocobo will show up to shove its chunky shape on shoddy chanced challengers. Stronger than DeathBlow!! but it doesn't inflict Stop. *'Hades – Black Cauldron:' Summons the mysterious grounds where a cloaked skeletal figure is performing a dark ritual in a cauldron which then erupts into a fog of miasma that curses the enemy. Inflicts damage and the Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Frog, Slow, Paralysis and Small statuses. *'Odin – Steel Bladed Sword (Zantetsuken)/Gunge Lance (Gungnir):' Calls forth the legendary knight riding his eight-legged steed Sleipnir, who, under the light of the full moon, charges at the opponents and with a precise and deadly swing of his blade, the Zantetsuken, slices them in two, killing them instantly. If the opponent would resist this technique, he’ll use Gungnir instead for a simple but powerful attack: during a storm, Odin will appear holding a spear instead, and throw it at the sky with such strength that it will split the clouds above, before finally falling on the enemy. Notably, Zantetsuken effect will affect robotic enemies and even and ghosts unless they explicitly Instant Death. Piercing: *'Bahamut – Megaflare:' The king of dragons descends from the sky and his mouth sends a powerful blast of energy to destroy all foes. This attack ignores Magic Defense. **'Neo Bahamut – Gigaflare:' The first advanced form of Bahamut. A force lifts to the sky the ground where the enemies stand, where Bahamut himself waits for them to blast them with a massive beam of energy. This attack ignores Magic Defense. **'Bahamut ZERO – Teraflare:'The second advanced form of Bahamut, nearing the Planet’s orbit, the six-winged dragon charges and aims a sphere of concentrated light at the surface from outer space, annihilating all enemies in a gigantic explosion. This attack ignores Magic Defense. *'Typhon – Disintegration:' This bizarre monster manifests itself from a whirlwind and, with a snort, creates a tornado before turning around a revealing a second face, which upon a command, causes the twister to turn the planet upside down and make the ground collapsed into the sky. This attack inflicts Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth damage, and ignores Magic Defense. *'Knights of the Round – Ultimate End:' Calls forth King Arthur and his knights to unleash a relentless assault on the enemy. A portal opens and foes are dragged into an alternate space where each knight charges at them and attacks, be it with magic or weapons, before the king himself appears and with a decisive swing of the Excalibur, finishes the onslaught and destroys the dimension. Hits 13 times, ignores the opponent’s Magic Defense. |-|Commands= Accessed through the Yellow Materia, these are special physical abilities granted to the user in the form of different available Commands and Actions during battle. Like Magic and Summon Materia, every Command Materia normally grants a specific set of skills, however the Master Command Materia grants the user the majority of the available Commands, with the exception of dual actions (W-Magic, W-Summon, W-Item and 2x/4x-Cut), the Slash All ability (which is replaced by its advanced form Flash) and the very special Enemy Skill Materia. Notable commands accessible through Command Materia include: Attack Variants: *'2x-Cut and 4x-Cut: ' The user can attack the enemy two or four times almost simultaneously. Notably, if these Commands are accompanied by the effects of the Added Effect Materia, each strike will have a chance of inflicting status conditions. *'Slash All:' An ability that allows the user to strike with their physical attacks a wide area, larger than their usual reach. *'Flash (Iainuki):' A quick, precise and lethal strike against all enemies that kills them instantly. Based on the Iaijustu art of drawing the sword to attack and sheathing it back. Dual Commands: *'W-Magic:' This ability allows the user to cast two spells, be it the same twice or two different ones, simultaneously. *'W-Summon:' Similar to W-Magic, this allows to call two Summons at once. Additional Moves: *'Deathblow:' A low accuracy attack that always deals a critical hit for double damage when it connects. *'Manipulate:' An ability that allows the user to take control of an opponent and force them to use their abilities, even those the user had no prior knowledge of. *'Mime:' This command cannot be applied to enemies, rather it allows the user to mimic the actions of their teammates or repeat their own, with no cost. Cannot be used on other people’s Limit Breaks but it does work on the user's own. *'Morph:' A special attack, much weaker than normal attacks. If an enemy is finished off by this command it will turn into an item instead of being killed. *'Sense:' An ability that allows the user to perceive the enemy’s capabilities, such as life and magic, as well as their elemental weaknesses. |-|Enemy Skills= A special ability accessed through the unique Enemy Skill Command Materia. As the name implies, these are abilities used by enemies, which are learned when the user is directly affected by them. This is Final Fantasy VII's equivalent of Blue Magic. Many Enemy Skills are available, but the most notable are: Offensive: *'Aqualung:'Massive bubbles of water and energy are conjured at all enemies. Along with Leviathan, this is the only Water Element attack available for the party. *'Beta:' The user conjures a large blast of heat, resembling the resulting mushroom cloud of a nuclear explosion, incinerating all opponents. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Sentence:' The presence of death is called on an enemy, which manifests itself in the form of a demonic skull. The foe is left with only 60 seconds to live, after which a Grim Reaper will appear and claim their life. It's important to notice, this lapse of a minute follows the time of the affected enemy, as such if their time is sped up the minute will pass faster, conversely if their time is slowed down the counter will too, and if it is stopped, the counter will halt. *'Magic Breath:' A barrage of multicolored bubbles of light, imbued with Fire, Ice and Lightning properties, is conjured and launched at enemies. Cannot be reflected. *'Pandora’s Box:'A bizarre, unexplainable technique, which seemingly casts a giant burst of energy in the shape of an interrogation mark in a starry background. Deals heavy non-elemental damage, ignoring the enemy’s Magic Defense. *'Shadow Flare:'An incredibly powerful non-elemental spell. A blinding light engulfs the area as dark flames scorch an opponent. *'Trine:' The shapes of a pyramid of energy, containing a smaller formation inside holding a powerful electric current, rotating in the position where the enemies are, releasing the stored electricity. Cannot be reflected. Healing: *'Angel Whisper:'Restores to target's maximum health, and cures Death, Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Slow, Stop, Frog, Small, Slow-numb, Petrify, Berserk, Paralysis, and Darkness to said target. Cannot be reflected. *'White Wind:' A powerful healing ability which calls a soothing breeze that restores health equal to caster's current and cures the Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Slow, Stop, Frog, Small, Gradual Petrification, Petrify, Berserk, Paralysis, Darkness, Death Force, and Resist conditions. Cannot be reflected. Support: *'Big Guard:' The user casts a barrier that grants him the effect of Barrier, Magic Barrier and Haste at once. Cannot be reflected. *'Death Force:' Calls a protective force, taking the shape of a demonic looking emblem, which protects the target from Instant Death and Death Sentence. Cannot be reflected, can only be active on one target at once, casting it again will reset the effect on the previous target. *'Dragon Force:' The user conjures an aura on himself that boosts their Defense and Magic Defense by x1.5 and up to x2.0. Cannot be reflected. Distruption: *'Bad Breath:'The Malboro’s signature move, the user conjures a rancid gas that inflicts Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Frog, and Small on target party. Cannot be reflected *'Frog Song:' A bizarre melody that turns enemies into frogs and puts them to sleep. *'Magic Hammer:'A magical hammer is summoned and dropped on the opponent stealing a fraction of their magic and adding it to the caster. |-|Support Abilities= Obtained through the use of Blue (Support) and Purple (Independent) Materia. These are passive abilities or additional effects granted to the user. Support Materia needs to be linked with other Materia types and has an effect that will vary depending on the combination. Meanwhile, Independent Materia grant boosts or new abilities for the user with no requirements to take effect. Out of all Support abilities, these are notable: Support Materia: *'Elemental' This support Materia grants Elemental properties to the user when paired with different Magic or Summon Materia. If slotted in the weapon it will infuse the user's regular attacks with a particular element, while if it's slotted in the user's armor it will protect against elemental damage. To obtain different elements the following combinations are needed: ** ' Fire:' Elemental + Fire, Ifrit or Phoenix ** ' Ice:' Elemental + Ice or Shiva (who reaches Absolute Zero cold) ** ' Lightning:' Elemental + Lightning or Ramuh ** ' Water:' Elemental + Leviathan ** ' Wind:' Elemental + Choco/Mog or Typhon ** ' Earth:' Elemental + Earth or Titan ** ' Gravity:' Elemental + Gravity ** ' Holy:' Elemental + Alexander ** ' Poison:' Elemental + Poison *'Added Effect:' This support Materia provides Status Ailment related properties to the user when paired with different Magic or Summon Materia. If slotted in the weapon, the user's regular attacks will have a 20% chance of inflicting all the Status Effects that can be caused by the abilities granted by the linked Materia. This is regardless of the user's actual power. Additionally, if the user has the Double Cut or Slash All Materia equipped, each individual strike will give the Status Ailments a chance of taking effect. On the other hand, if slotted in the user's armor it will protect against all the Status Ailments that can be inflicted by the abilities granted by the Materia. The different combinations that lead to different effects are the following: ** Added Effect + Contain: Petrify, Stop, Confusion ** Added Effect + Destruct: Death ** Added Effect + Mystify: Confusion, Berserk ** Added Effect + Poison: Poison ** Added Effect + Seal: Sleep, Silence ** Added Effect + Time: Slow, Stop ** Added Effect + Transform: Frog, Small ** Added Effect + Hades: Poison, Sleep, Confusion, Silence, Frog, Small ** Added Effect + Odin: Death *'HP Absorb' Allows the user to absorb 10% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and heal themselves. *'MP Absorb:' Allows the user to absorb 1% of the damage inflicted by abilities granted by the paired Materia and recover it as MP. *'Quadra Magic:' This Materia allows to the user to cast any of the Spells or Summon granted by the paired Materia four times at once, however, the power of said Spell is halved. Cannot be combined with Knights of the Round, except through a glitch. *'MP Turbo:' The cost of the Spells or Summons granted by the paired Materia is increased, but so is their power. When mastered, the cost and power are increased by x1.5. *'Added Cut:' When an ability granted by the paired Materia is used, the user will automatically follow up with a regular physical attack. *'Sneak Attack:' This Materia allows the user to open the fight before turns even begin, with one of the abilities granted by the paired Materia, be it a Command, Spell or Summon. *'All:' Spells granted by the paired Materia have the option of affecting a whole area instead of a single target. However, using the wider range decreases their power by 1/3. Note: The first video states the All Materia reduces damage to 1/3, however, this is incorrect as it reduces it by 1/3. *'Countering Materia:' When an enemy move connects these Materia allows the user to retaliate immediately after. The chances of counterattacking depend on the level of the Materia: at level 1 the chance is of 20%, while at level 5, a Mastered Mastered Materia, the chances are of 100%. If several Materia for counterattacking are equipped the effects of all of them will trigger after the user is attacked, however, the maximum of Counter Moves that can activate at once is 8, even if the user is equipped with a larger amount of Countering Materia. Notably, if the user is attacked with a combo move, each strike may trigger the counter effect. The specific properties of each Counter Materia are as follows: **'Counter:' The user will counter with the command of the paired Command Materia. Does not work with 2x/4x-Cut, Slash-All and Flash. **'Magic Counter:' The user will counter with a Spell granted by the paired Magic or Summon Materia, normally the most powerful ability granted by it. If the user has Magic Counter linked to a support Materia such as Restore (which bestows the Cure Spells) or Heal (which bestows Poison, Esuna and Resist), they will react by healing themselves instead of attacking. **'Final Attack:' Unlike the previous two Materia, this one is activated when the user is defeated in battle. They will use the most powerful Command or Spell granted by the paired Materia as a last resort before passing out. One notable combo is linking Final Attack with either the Revive or Phoenix Materia, which allows the user to recover from a near death state to keep fighting. Unlike the previous two Materias, Final Attack will always activate, but it has a limited number of uses, with a total of five when the Materia is mastered. *'Note:' The linked video discussing Materia Combinations confuses Paralysis and Stop as the same status condition, however, this is incorrect, as they are separate Status Conditions. Alternatively, it may be a confusion of Stop inducing abilities being mistaken as Paralyzing ones, however, the only Materia that can inflict Paralysis is Hades when Summoned and no Materia can do so via Added Effect. Independent Materia: *'Counter Attack:' When an enemy’s attack connects, the user will counter with a regular physical attack. Similar to the Counter Move Support Materia mentioned above, this Materia has a higher chance of activating the higher its level of mastery, with 20% at level 1 and 100% when mastered at level 5. If the user is attacked with a combo attack, each strike may trigger the counter. Additionally, if the user is equipped with the Added Effect Materia, the Counter Attacks may inflict Status Effects. *'Mega All:'Up to five times per battle, the user can turn all single-target Spells and Commands at their disposal into Area of Effect abilities. Does not work with Enemy Skills which have pre-set range. *'Long Range:' This Materia allows the user to reach with regular physical attacks enemies who are beyond their normal physical range. Additionally, the damage isn’t diminished by distance. *'Pre-Emptive:' Increases the wearer’s chances to sneak on and catch off-guard the enemy, also prevents them from being caught off-guard or ambushed themselves. Although some scripted battles can be Pre-Emptive battles, that is mostly due to a loophole in the mechanics of random encounters. *'Underwater Materia:' This Materia allows the user to breathe underwater, resist the pressure and see at the bottom of the ocean while moving as freely as if they were on land. Key: Base | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Death Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Silence Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Madness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Holy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4